Most people harbor a computerphobia for various reasons. One of the reasons is that the computer keyboard consists of rows keys, which tend to bewilder those people who are in fact potential user of the computer. In addition, the complexity of the computer keyboard can discourage the first-time users of the computer. Moreover, the conventional computer keyboard is generally defective in design in that it requires a first-time user of the computer to spend a long period of time learning to quickly locate the keys of various letters, radicals and phonetic symbols. In a nutshell, the conventional computer keyboard is inefficient at best.